


Brotherly Love

by SonOfAWinchester_67



Series: Sabriel and Destiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Castiel and Gabriel (Supernatural) are Siblings, Helpful Dean Winchester, Helpful Sam Winchester, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Whump, Wing Grooming, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfAWinchester_67/pseuds/SonOfAWinchester_67
Summary: Gabriel and Cas are having some technical difficulties. Eventually the boys find out and sit them down to be fixed. Allllll fluff and hurt/comfort.





	Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one! If you see any mistakes etc please let me know!

Cas twitched uncomfortably. He'd never say it out loud, but the pain in his back was getting worse. It was like having a cramp in between his shoulder blades, coupled with phantom itches extending over his neck and lower back that he couldn't quite reach. 

Shifting slightly on the couch he attempted to relieve some of the pressure. Bad move. Before he could catch it, and growl fell from his lips. Across the room Gabriel's head lifted from his book, his own face a mixture of concern and discomfort.  
"Whats up cassie? Wings a little sore?"  
Cas shot him a glare.  
"Of course not. I don't suppose yours are either, because sitting with your back arched is a completely ordinary way of reading."

Gabriel grinned weakly. "Oh of course! Didn't you know, I've heard it's all the rage in heaven."  
The brothers chuckled lightly relieved for this moment of quiet comfort, until Gabriel shot straight up in his chair inhaling sharply.  
"Gabriel? Are you ok?"  
"Nope. Nope, not exactly. Dads sake, this makes me feel like an old man." He tried to move back into his old position, but jarred and hissed in pain, slipping off the chair. "I mean- I am- an old angel- but I don't deserve- ugh this" he panted before crying out.

Castiel nodded in sympathy. He knew what was coming, he remembered it well from being a fledgling. The pain would increase, and the knot between Gabriel's wings would spread rapidly now, before dissipated for about an hour. Then it would begin again. At least Cas only had small wings. Gabriel's were each the size of a small truck, and weighed about the same. No doubt he was in much greater pain than Cas.  
Cas was attempting to make his way towards Gabriel, shuffling awkwardly in his direction to help him up, when he was met by a concerned looking Sam at the doorway.  
"Hey man, I heard noises, everything ok?"  
It was at this point he noticed Gabriel, now hunched on the ground, shoulders pressed against to seat of the chair. He was trembling, and sweating slightly at the effort of controlling his pain, his face contorted.  
"Hey, Gabriel, you ok? Cas what's going on?" Sam quizzed worriedly, placing a soothing hand on Gabes shoulder.  
"Gabriel and I are both, having, issues with our wings. Surrounding each Angels day of creation their wings become stiffer and more painful. We lose our grace bit by bit till on the actual day, we’ll have reached a point of almost human. Then the whole process repeats but backwards. Gabriel's creation day is in a week. Being an archangel, the effects of his a rather more... painful than mine."

Gabriel looked up tensely and flashed a painful smirk teasing "Benefits of being dads favourite" before he yelled out again, desperately grabbed at Sam.

"Wait your creation days? Cas when's yours?"

"Tomorrow," Cas replied. "It's painful, but not impossible. I have to, however, started feeling the effects of it already."

"Is there anything we can do?"  
Dean voice joined the fray as he too appeared in the doorway. 

"You know any cramp removal techniques Deano? No? Alrighty then probably not." Gabriel bit out. 

"Actually," Sam ventured "we could try I suppose"

~~•~~  
"You might want to make your wings at least semi corporal Gabe." Sam whispered, shifting on the couch. It had been 3 days since the incident and Gabes wings had just been getting worse.  
"I don't want to.." He murmured in response. " 'm tired samwich"  
Cas sat to the side, rubbing Gabriel's arm in sympathy as he leant up against Sams chest. 

"Hey," Sam teased gently, rubbing between his shoulder blades. "I can't fix them if you don't let me"  
Gabriel looked up with tired eyes before finally returning his head to Sam's collarbone and replying dramatically "then leave me broken." He closed his eyes and Sam bit back a laugh. 

Castiel however snapped. Hearing his older brother sound so pitiful and hurt, and crouching in front of him, Cas began to let his grace mingle with Gabriel's.

Cas could feel his own grace under Gabriel's wings and using a little energy began to lift them. 

"Nghmm.." Came the sluggish response, the Archangel none too pleased at having his wings dragged out. He curled towards Sam, who pulled him into his lap and ran his hands threw Gabes hair.

It took about 3 minutes but eventually Cas had managed to fully form Gabriel's wings. "As I believe Dean would say- have at it" he breathed, slightly worn out. 

"Indeed I would," came a familiar voice "How's our princess doing then?"

Gabes state spoke for itself. He was greyish-green, with a slight sickly shine to him, his hair tousled and clothes messy. He hadn't eaten in days. All in all, not the greatest look. And that's without the 8 foot long wings in either side.

"He's-" Sam paused, searching for the right word. "He's uncomfortable."

"Well I come bearing supplies!" And waving his hand towards the doorway, it became clear he had really gone to town on the old credit cards. Bags upon bags of heated sport bandages, blankets, soothing creams, and pillows lay discarded.  
"We've never really done this"  
~~•~~  
After a week or so both angels were on the mend. Dean had attacked Cas with enough lotion and blankets to drown him, and Sam was currently having a crack at massaging the knots out of Gabes back. 

Sam kneaded the palms of his hands around Gabriels shoulder blades as Gabe groaned loudly. “Samwich you have no idea how goOd tHIs feeLS-“ as Sam pushed a little harder, before relaxing, spewing several sentences in rushed Enochian, and collapsing softly into the sofa next to Cas. Sam chuckled quietly as one of them let out a quiet snore. Dean came into the room and grinned fondly at them.  
“Hopefully they’ll start getting their graces back soon. Must suck to suddenly feel all weak. Speaking of, hows Gabe?”  
“Is that a touch of concern I hear in your voice Dean?” Sam teased.  
“Never.”  
A beat.  
“Well- maybe a tiny bit”  
Sam laughed. “Gabes doing fine for the most part. Just a little sore”  
The older brother smiled weakly. “Good. I mean- I still don’t like him but-“  
“Dean cut the crap. We both know you don’t care about the whole Tuesday thing anymore. Hell I don’t even care. Cas and Gabe are family, of course we don’t like each other. We love each other”  
Dean looked up at sam deadpanned.  
“Sammy, I’m gonna pretend you didn’t ruin this moment, and go get a camera to take a picture of these guys. Make sure they don’t wake up.”  
And with that Dean disappeared round the corner whispering something sounding suspiciously like “chick-flick” and “makes me wanna hurl”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh! Love Gabe and Cas. I’m still relatively new to writing so comments are always much appreciated!


End file.
